


Party

by EGrassi



Series: Wicked Encounters [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGrassi/pseuds/EGrassi
Summary: Scott & Mitch throw a party





	Party

Scott stands in the kitchen; drink in hand, he's surrounded by friends and acquaintances. Music pours through the speakers as people dance and joke and drink to celebrate... life? There really is no reason to throw a party, but when Scott suggested it and Mitch didn't immediately shut the idea down, he took it and ran with it.

He's laughing at a joke an intoxicated partygoer tells when his boy catches his eye. He is talking amongst another group, but he is smiling over at him. He blows a kiss his way, Scott pretends to catch it and motions putting it in his back pocket with a wink, making him laugh and shake his head at his cheesy response.

He turns his attention back to the comedienne in front of him for a moment, when he feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist and teeth press to his shoulder; giving a gentle nip. "Scotty, can you come help me with something?" Mitch practically purrs into his ear.

A shiver runs down Scott's spine, he knows that tone. He loves that tone when it's just the two of them. He takes another swig of his beer before he turns his head towards the shoulder where Mitch's head lays before answering. "Is this something that your boyfriend can help you with?"

"Maybe, But I didn't ask him. I asked you" Mitch replies pointedly, gently tapping his index finger to the tip of Scott's nose.

Scott looks back in the direction where his boyfriend stands and sees him smiling back at him again. He gives a small wave in return.

"Coming, daddy?" Mitch asks, tugging on his belt loop.

Sneaking off with Mitch sounds like a terrible idea! They have a house full of people. Two of which, happen to be their boyfriends. It's a recipe for disaster. "Yep." Scott hears himself reply.

Mitch guides them to the guest bathroom and practically yanks Scott inside, slamming the door behind him.

"You look so good tonight. Couldn't keep my eyes off you." Mitch coos, he wraps his arms around Scott's neck and presses his teeth just below his ear, gently tugging at the skin there. Clearly his eyes aren't the only thing Mitch can't keep off Scott.

Scott groans as Mitch presses himself against his leg, he's hard and shamelessly grinds on Scott's thigh. "Fuck, Mitch. Do you really want to do this now? What if someone comes looking for us?"

"Yes!" Mitch answers quickly. "Don't care, need you now." He whines softly as he pushes Scott towards the tub, he yanks open one of the drawers and pulls out a bottle of lube and a foil packet.

Scott watches as Mitch makes his way over to him and sets the items on the ledge of the tub.  
He fumbles with the buttons on Scott's shirt but finally gets it open, moaning in approval when he exposes his smooth chest. He makes quick work of tugging Scott's belt open and undoing his jeans, shoving them towards his ankles.

"Are you hard for me Scotty?" He asks as he places a hand to the front of Scott's shorts.

Scott groans loudly as Mitch continues to palm him through the thin fabric. "Shit! Mitchy" Scott pants, his body sways slightly, thrumming with a mix of excitement and the fear of getting caught.

Mitch giggles as he slides Scott's boxers down to meet his pants, gently dropping to his knees and guiding Scott to sit on the edge of the tub.

"What if someone comes in? That lock's broken remember?" Scott asks looking towards the door.

Mitch doesn't even bother looking over before shrugging his shoulders. "Means we can't be long." He says nonchalantly before taking Scott into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Scott hisses. He leans back a little, bracing his hands on the tub to keep from falling in. He watches, eyes wide in awe and disbelief at just how much of him is down Mitch's throat without warning.

Mitch works his mouth over Scott's tip to tease before taking him all the way down. His moans and lewd slurping sounds flood Scott's ears, drowning out the music blaring throughout the house.

"Fuck babe, your mouth is amazing." Scott works his fingers through Mitch's hair, guiding his mouth over him.

Mitch pulls off with a gasp, "Okay, okay" He says breathlessly as he unbuttons his pants and pushes his briefs down with them, climbing into Scott's lap.

"Do you need me to..." Scott trails off, his brain is mush with Mitch's bare ass on his thighs.

"Did it earlier." Mitch replies, eyes glazed with desire.

Mitch reaches behind him and rolls the condom on. He reaches for the lube and drizzles some over Scott's dick, grinning a little when Scott hisses at the cold. "Sorry" he says with a smirk. He hastily works the lube over Scott before lifting up and guiding him to his entrance.

Mitch presses a hard kiss to Scotts mouth to muffle the soft moans that escape his lips as he slowly lowers himself. Scott's hands resting gently on his hips as he feels himself slowly disappear into Mitch. 

"Been waiting hours" Mitch gasps softly when he is fully seated on Scott's hard cock. He doesn't wait long before he starts to rock in Scott's lap.

"Fuck, Baby, feels so good." Scott groans as he weaves a hand into Mitch's hair, pulling softly until Mitch's neck is exposed to him where he latches on.

"Yes, so good baby." Mitch says as he continues to ride.

Scott runs his hands up Mitch's back and hooks them over his shoulders, bringing Mitch's chest to his own. "I love when you're needy for me, Mitchy." He says, licking and biting on Mitch's neck and shoulder.

"Mhm, so needy for you." Mitch gasps. His hips switch between quick bouncing to slow rolling. Scott moans in approval as Mitch continues his dance on his lap, his groans increasing in volume with every change of motion.

A sharp knock on the door startles them both and they freeze. "Someone's in here!" Mitch shouts, covering Scott's mouth with his hand to muffle his sounds. When there's no answer, he starts his hips again.

Another knock at the door a few seconds later has Mitch groaning in frustration. "Someone is in here!" He shouts again.

"I have to pee!" The slurred voice drifts through the door.

"Umm... use Scott's bathroom!" Mitch shouts back, his voice an octave higher than his normal speaking voice. Scott's eyes narrow at Mitch and his hand lands roughly on Mitch's ass. "Ow! have to tell them something to get them away." Mitch whispers.

"I dunno where that is" the voice responds. Mitch's head drops back, he mimes wrapping his hands around an imaginary neck and shakes his hands back and forth .

"Downstairs and to the right!" he doesn't bother stopping this time as he continues to fuck himself on Scott's cock.

Scott screws his eyes shut and clamps both hands into Mitch's hips, pulling hard every time Mitch's hips come down. Mitch's hand does little to muffle the sounds tumbling from Scott's mouth every time their hips meet.

Mitch smiles smugly when the voice replies a reluctant "fine" and some other mumbling as the voice makes its retreat.

"Oh shit, I'm so close. Are you close, baby?" Mitch whispers hotly into Scott's ear as he brings his hand down to grasp his leaking cock.

Scott gently knocks Mitch's hand away and grabs him firmly. "I got you babe" He says as he pumps his hand over him.

A few strokes are enough to have Mitch moaning loudly as he spills onto Scott's fist and stomach. The feel of Mitch coming undone and the sounds he makes are enough to have Scott coming right after.

They slow their movements and share lazy kisses and words of approval. "We gotta get back out there." Mitch replies as Scott gently lifts him up and off his lap.

Mitch uses a warm towel to wipe them both down. He discards the evidence and carefully redresses himself and a very sated Scott. "You okay?" Mitch asks with a laugh as he runs his fingers through Scott's now messy hair.

"Perfect." He says with a gentle smile.

They give each other the once over and nod in approval before throwing open the door.

Scott's expression quickly changes when he sees Mark leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed. "Hey, where have you two been?" He asks.

Without skipping a beat Mitch shakes his head in disgust. "Someone had the audacity to have sex in that restroom! And you know Mommy wasn't about to clean up that mess." He says with a dismissive wave.

"Ew, who would do that?" Mark asks incredulously.

"I know right? Come on Scotty, I think you deserve a drink after handling all that!" He declares, pulling Scott towards the kitchen.


End file.
